the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Down In Flames
"Cause we're young and we're reckless." "We'll take this way too far." "It'll leave you breathless." "Or with a nasty scar." The Blurb Flameheart was beautiful. Everyone had heard rumours, but nobody dared know the truth. They called her dangerous, possessive, insane. You put a paw out of line, and she'd turn all the tables on you. But Ashfleck loved her, and risked himself for her. Flameheart was just a pretty she-cat, with jealous peers. Is it going to be forever? Or will it all go down in flames? Prologue Thunder crashed, and lightning struck far in the distance. Two cats sat on a hill, facing each other. "Who is she?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "I see you with her. You like her more, don't you." "I don't love another she-cat!" "I don't believe you." One of the cats unsheathed their claws. "You wouldn't want to make me angry... would you?" "You're the only one I love." "I can read you. Don't lie to me." "I..." "Darling, I'm a nightmare." "No, you're perfect." "A nightmare... dressed like a daydream." The claws came up, and made a small slit on the other cat's throat. "I'm a rose garden filled with thorns. Tell me the truth... and maybe I'll be merciful." "I'm telling you the truth, I swear!" "You lie." The cat swiped their claws against the other cat's throat. Said cat fell to the ground, dead. Pain and fear was in their gaze, until their eyes glossed over. The other cat sniffed, "You all love this game." ~ That morning, the storm had stopped. Cats had gathered in the Clearing, as the dawn patrol hauled back a body. The deputy spit out his fur, "We found Pineshade on the hill. There's no scent of any other cat." The leader stepped forward, and sniffed Pineshade's fur, "Do you think it was a suicide, Rainfeather?" Rainfeather shook her head, "Not a chance, Birchstar. You can see the angle that the claws were plunged into hsi neck. He couldn't do that himself. It was murder." Birchstar puzzled silently. Suddenly, unable to take it, a ginger she-cat darted out of the crowd, and buried her face in his fur. "Pineshade! Pineshade! No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Her voice was choked up, tears staining Pineshade's pelt. "Pineshade... I love you. Please... don't leave me..." There were whispers in the crowd behind her. "She doesn't mean it." "She'll have a new lover in a moon." "Hush! She's your clanmate!" "Doesn't mean I have to like her." "She'll move on." "She's crying." The she-cat wailed, over the loss of the tom she loved most. "Why would anyone hurt you?" She murmured, "You were perfect..." She was quiet for a while, as she mourned over Pineshade's loss. Eventually, Rainfeather padded up to the ginger she-cat, "Flameheart, they're burrying him now." "Who kiled him?" Flameheart cried, "He was perfect! I'll destroy them!" Rainfeather put her tail on Flameheart's side, "It'll be okay. We'll avenge Pineshade, I promise." Flameheart was silent. Chapter One Leaves blew down over my head. The forest was quiet, and I relished it. Ever since the day Pineshade had been found dead, everyone had been nervous. Tensions were already high with SmokeClan. Ever since their warrior's began crossing our borders, we've had to fight back, mercilessly. To survive in MapleClan, we had to fight. Birchstar pushed us to our limits. Some cats died from exhastion. So the sound of nothing but birds chirping was a relief to me. As I stalked through the fallen leaves, I found myself thinking about Pineshade's death. Personally, I'd suspected a SmokeClan cat. But I couldn't voice my opinion without starting a war. He was happy with Flameheart. There's no way he'd kill himself. Besides, who in MapleClan would kill him? My thoughts wandered, as I continued my hunting trip. When I returned to camp, the atmosphere was the same. Nervous, always looking over your shoulder, making sure you knew what was up. I put my fresh kill on the pile, and turned around, making sure that nobody was following me. As I walked across the clearing, I heard Rainfeather shout, "Ashfleck!" I turned. Rainfeather mewed, "I know you just got back from hunting, but can you join Cloudspot's patrol? They're checking the SmokeClan border." I dipped my head, "I'll flay those rat-scum!" Rainfeather chuckled, and I caught up to Cloudspot, who was leaving with Flameheart, and Brackenpaw. Seeing me, Cloudspot mewed, "Oh, good. I needed an extra party member. Come on, let's go make sure those rouges haven't crossed our borders." We set out, with Brackenpaw sprining ahead, while I fell in behind with Flameheart. We walk in silence, until Flameheart whispers, "I bet it was them. Those monsters killed Pineshade." I growled, "If I ever find the fox-heart that killed him..." Flameheart purred, "Thank you. We can take them down. Pineshade... he was everything. My... auka." I tilted my head, "Auka? What does that mean?" She smiled, "It's a term of endearment, that my mother used. I'm not sure what it meant." "Well, it was a sweet thing to call him." The patrol fell into silence again, before Flameheart broke the silence, "So... you're Ashfleck?" "Yep." "Pineshade... sometimes, he would talk about you." I did a double take, "Really? I didn't expect that." Flameheart nodded, "He said you were very brave. He said that I could trust you." I grinned pridefully, "He sounds like he was really something special." "He was. I'd never met anyone like him." "You really did love him." "Of course!' Flameheart said indignantly, "Why wouldn't I?" I stepped back, "I didn't mean to offend. It's just... there's rumours that you use cats. Rumours which I don't believe, by the way." "I would never use Pineshade. He was my auka and my lėlių." Once more, the patrol became silent. We reached the border, and split into two groups. Cloudspot took his apprentice west, while Flameheart and I went east. "So." Flameheart mewed, "Do you think we'll find any SmokeClan scent?' I shrugged, "You never know." Her voice became grim, "I hope so... indaplovė." "Er... indaplovė?" Flameheart nodded, "I give nicknames to my friends, and those I trust." Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:When There's Fire